Dirk Trent
Dirk Trent is a character from the fanfictional tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. Fictional character biography Dirk Trent is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled the Mantis Undead & uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Heart Warrior. He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life & the Mantis' Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Heart Warrior's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. Before he was sent to the hospital, the photographer handed him a photograph of his family & Joker decided to protect his family in which he did. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Dirk Trent since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Dirk's time in lives at Jacaranda Cafe with the Chastain family warmed him up to humans & eventually, he wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he & Agema disliked each other earlier, Dirk's growing humanity eventually warms up to Agema, who became a dear friend of his, then Diamond Warrior, & later to a limited extent, Andy as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Dirk to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Club Warrior unseals Dirk's cards & use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control & goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Dirk to finally have full control of himself. However, this lasted until Giriffa Undead was sealed, with Dirk losing control & his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Agema is the only one to fight him head on, with Dirk pleading Agema to defeat & seal him. But instead of sealing him, Agema ended up sacrificing his humanity in order to save Dirk, thus becoming the Navy Joker. Dirk was allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise & stays with the Chastain family for the rest of his life; but he still remembers what Agema has done for him; for if he & Agema cross paths, fate will step in & force them to fight. This doesn't last for long, however; the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Agema to have Club Warrior persuade Dirk to aid in protecting Ada as his true self & later as Heart Warrior. In the end, Dirk sacrificed himself by switching places with Ada to save her & give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Ada, the girl assured by Agema that Dirk will always be there. Forms Ace Unlike the B.O.A.R.D Riders, Heart Warrior is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Heart Warrior is in fact based on the legendary Mantis Undead of the A: "Change Mantis". The Joker, using the Rouse Card of this sealed Undead, mimics the form, attributes, & power of the Mantis Undead via the Chalice Rouzer. Though Heart Warrior favors agility, this "Undead Rider" is basically superior to the B.O.A.R.D Riders in every respect, making him a lethal adversary to either side: Undead or Rider. Wild Wild Heart Warrior is the ultimate form of Heart Warrior, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Heart Warrior serves an even more vital purpose to Heart Warrior. Thanks to the additional power, Wild Heart Warrior can suppress the power of the Joker & effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Heart Warrior becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect & can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Heart Warrior has a nearly identical colour scheme to Diamond Warrior's, having a crimson base & green visor. Float When Dirk's Ace card was taken by Eagle Undead, he uses the Float Dragonfly card to assume the Dragonfly Undead. He later gave his Float Dragonfly card to Agema to defeat the Eagle Undead. Agema did & gave back his Ace of Hearts card. Fusion When Dirk lost all of his cards including Ace, Agema gave the Fusion Wolf card to him to assume the Wolf Undead form to battle Andy. This card was shown to be the Wolf Undead also known as Jack Form without the Rouze Absorber. Joker Joker is the true identity of Dirk Trent, & the embodiment of Death in the Battle Royale. Joker technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, causing the Sealing Slab to produce an army of DarkRoaches to exterminate all life. But Agema sacrifices his humanity, becoming the Navy Joker, & allows Dirk to continue living as a human & not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. Four years later, after being persuaded by Club Warrior to protect Ada from A-King's assault, Dirk chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 (then under the control of the fully revealed Albino Joker) vulnerable for the others to attack. Gear & Accessories Heart Rouzer The Heart Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Heart Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead & mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers & abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness is that the Heart Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which became the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology. This Rouzer can be removed from the belt used as a "brass knuckle" sort of weapon to enhances punches or be inserted into the Heart Arrow to use it to scan Rouze Cards without transforming into the Undead. Heart Arrow The Heart Arrow is Heart Warrior's weapon & Rouzer, & functions as a multipurpose weapon. Simply put, it is composed of a bow with the curved ends of the bow as sharp as blades. This weapon is capable of shooting projectiles, as well as engage opponents up close using the bladed ends of the bow. The bow can also fold up, turning the Rouzer into a brass knuckle for stronger punches. By inserting the Heart Rouzer into the bow, the Arrow can serve as the Rouzer for Heart Warrior, activating Rouze cards without turning Heart Warrior into an Undead. Wild Slasher The Wild Slasher is a peripheral weapon attached to the Heart Arrow when Heart Warrior assumes Wild Form. Two of these are carried by Wild Heart Warrior. A Wild Slasher is a crescent moon dagger which has only half of the dagger as a blade. These daggers are wielded like sickles. Shadow Chaser The Shadow Chaser is Heart Warrior's personal motorbike. Normally in the form of a normal (Honda XR250) motorbike, only upon transformations does the Shadow Chaser appear. The Shadow Chaser served as the basis for the BOARD Rider bike technology, which enables the Rider to augment certain aspects of the bike's performance with Rouse Cards. Performance Modes *Tornado Chaser **Cards Required: Tornado Hawk (♥6) This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♥6: "Tornado Hawk" card. Once 'roused', the Shadow Chaser generates a high-gale wind barrier which properly defends against offending enemies. Rouze Cards: Heart Suit Rouse Combos Spinning Wave *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) Heart Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Heart Warrior's signature spinning chop attack, coupling ♥3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Attack *Cards Required: Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) The combo enables Heart Warrior's spinning corkscrew kick, coupling ♥5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Dance *Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of ♥4's "FLOAT" effect . Bio-Chop Combo *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Bio Plant (♥7) The combo allows Heart Warrior to tie up his opponent with a vine, pulling them to him & chopping them. First used against the Centipede Undead. (Note: When Heart Warrior rouzes his "BIO" card on the Heart Rouzer, it was announced as "VINE") Wild Cyclone *Cards Required: Wild Card Heart Warrior's signature card combo while as Wild Heart Warrior; enabling Heart Warrior fire a high intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Villains Category:Undead